hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Texas
Human Name: Emily Mae Houston History: Texas was born in 1519 when Spain first traveled with conquistadors to her land. For several years, Spain raised Texas, teaching her Spanish culture and language. For years, Texas and her older sister Mexico lived with Spain. After a few years, Spain returned to Europe, leaving the two young children to raise themselves. During that time, France discovered the young Texas and made her a French territory. Separated from her older sister, Texas lived from 1684-1689 as part of France. Eventually, Spain returned and saw what had happened to Texas. Soon Texas was reunited with Spain and Mexico and became yet again, a part of Spain. Unfortunately, Spain returned to Europe again. As Mexico grew older and stronger, Texas relied on her for protection. Both Spain and Mexico called Texas, Tejas. As time went on, Mexico grew angry at Spain for abandoning her and her little sister. After managing to convince Texas to help her revolt against Spain, the two worked together to become independent. Soon the country of Mexico was created in 1821 and Texas lived happily as a Mexican territory. All was good and well until 1832 when Mexico's boss, Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, started taking advantage of his power and mistreating Texas. Texas herself was still young, in her teenage years. Both of the sisters got into an argument, which quickly turned to war. Similar to how America wanted his independence from Britain, Texas wanted her independence from Mexico. While Mexico had more soldiers, better weapons, and an overall advantage over Texas, the Texans didn't give up. Several battles were fought and lots of blood was spilt. Several other countries saw Texas's struggle during the war and decided to help. These countries included: Germany, Denmark, Ireland, England, Scotland, Wales, and America. With both volunteers and weapons from these countries, Texas grew stronger. Texas used an old Spanish mission, one that Spain had built centuries before called the Alamo, as a military base. Mexico was enraged and attacked her little sister's base. Every Texan soldier died. The Battle of the Alamo would never be forgotten by Texas and would always send flashbacks through her mind. Later the Battle of Goliad took place, resulting as another defeat for Texas. The Texan soldiers who survived the battle were taken prisoner and were supposed to be held in Mexico. However, they were all gunned down, sending rage through the heart of every Texan. After the Goliad Massacre, things weren't looking good for Texas. One day, Mexican soldiers were taking a siesta (nap), thinking they were safe from enemy troops. Texas saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack and did just that. The Battle of San Jacinto took 18 minutes, making it one of the shortest battles in the world. It also captured Mexico's boss, allowing Texas to win the war. Texas was finally her own independent country in 1836. Her full name was The Republic of Texas Unfortunately, to win the war, Texas had to spend outrageous amounts of money on weapons from America. With so much debt, it was difficult for Texas to stay her own nation. Without any other choice, she met with America in 1846 and agreed to join him as one of his states. Becoming a state, Texas regained her strength physically, but emotionally she was destroyed. She wanted to stay her own country. However, America saw her hurting and allowed her to leave the Union if she wanted to. Today, only Texas and California have this option. America also recognized how strong willed Texas was, and let the Texan flag be the only state flag that could fly at the same height as the American flag. Deep down in her heart, Texas wants to become her own country again, but has grown fond of America as well. Appearance: Texas is young compared to most countries. She appears to be about nineteen in age. Her skin is lightly tanned from the hot sun. She has big, amber eyes matching the Texas sunset. Her hair is wavy and a rich, chocolate color. She wears it down where it falls just passed her shoulders. On the right side of her head, a small amount of hair flips upward, like a curl, but it doesn't curl up. It is a representation of Galveston Island. She is very tall in hight, 6 feet 2 inches; this is a representation on her being the second largest state. Because everything is bigger in Texas, she has a very...curvy figure. Not as big as Ukraine, but definitely the largest of any of the other states. She wears blue jeans that hug her hips tightly. A brown leather belt with a large star belt buckle goes around her waist. She wears a white shirt and sometimes is seen with a brown leather jacket. A necklace with a gold chain and a yellow rose pendant is seen around her neck most of the time. This represents the Yellow Rose of Texas. Two pistols in holsters are always on her side. A tan cowboy hat sits on her head most of the time. She has a large scar over her heart from the Battle of the Alamo and a smaller scar on her side from the Battle of Goliad. It is rumored that she bleeds oil instead of blood. This is a reference of Texas's huge oil industry. Personality: Texas lives up to her nickname as the friendly state. She always smiles and tries to cheer everyone up. She's an expert at hiding her feelings though. She is constantly talked down to, not just by other Americans, but by some other countries as well. They have a tendency to call her stupid, mostly because of the way she talks. She has a thick Texan accent. The New England states and Texas don't get along at all. They have commented that Texas was so stupid she had to have America take care of her. Texas is actually very smart, but hides it, making herself look dumb. NASA is in Houston Texas, showing just how smart she is. She is also musically talented. Austin is the live music capital of the world. She can play dozens of instruments, but never does it in front of others. She has the strongest will of almost any country and, with the right cause, will fight to the death gladly. Gunslinging is in her blood and she never misses a shot. She has terrible nightmares about the Alamo that have never stopped. All together she is a very caring, friendly person. However, she rarely talks to her big sister Mexico and when the two speak, tensions are high. Texas can speak English, Spanish, some French (she was very little when she knew France, and was not able to learn the whole language) and German. Her name, Texas, is the German translation of Tejas. Tejas is a Spanish word that comes from the Caddo Indian word Teyshas, which means friendship. Texas roughly translates to friendship Relations with other Countries: Spain- father figure Mexico- older sister America- friend and current country over her Britain- acquaintance, helped her in the war Scotland- acquaintance, helped her in the war Wales- acquaintance, helped her in the war Ireland- acquaintance, helped her in the war Denmark- acquaintance, helped her in the war Germany- friend, both share a love of beer and sausage (Texas has a huge area of German culture) France- knew him when she was little